This is her life
by daydreamer505
Summary: this is basically about AnckIm ...disclaimer i dont own ne of the characters from TMTMR CH3 and 4 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was the harvest season and the Nile had flood leaving the farms abundant with supplies. It was a time of intense labour with people working from sunrise to sunset, reaping the wheat to be collected by the women who followed them, gathering up the sheaves into baskets. On that one sultry afternoon, Anck-su-namun, daughter of Hapu, a wheat farmer, and was known for her celestial beauty, suddenly stopped her gathering due to a sharp pain in her chest. Underneath the dirty linen dress she wore she pulled out the silver pendant of a symbol of Isis, divine mother of life and sorcery. It had been chafing again. Akila, her mother saw that her daughter had stopped and questioned her,

"_Anck, why have you stopped? We have much to do before Atum passes over the sky. Our family needs the money from this grain." _

"_Oh mother, this (pendant) is giving me pain, please let me take it off."_

"_Anck-su-namun," _Akila said with an unyielding voice, "_you know you are not allowed to take it off, it was a gift from someone of great importance, and you are to leave it on"_

"_Yes mother…" _Anck-su-namun cringed and replaced the pendant underneath her garment.

While working, Akila felt numerous pangs of remorse. Anck-su-namun did not deserve the life she had, she should belong in a palace, adorned in gold and waited on by servants, instead she was labouring in the wheat fields, oblivious of the life she could have had. However it was the wish of Anck-su-namun's real mother, whom came to Akila's home in the middle of the night seventeen years ago. It was on the most mysterious night. The wind in the air sang of excitement, the birds flew around with glee. The loud banging on the door woke Akila and Hapu, who rushed to great their visitor. The stranger, whom was concealed by a long hooded robe held a wrapped bundle in their arms. The aura around the woman was mystical and spoke with a voice that melted like honey. She pleaded for her baby daughter to be taken care of; for fear that the baby would grow up in a corrupt environment. Wrapped around the babies blanket was the silver pendant which Anck-su-namun wore around her neck. The stranger told the couple Anck-su-namun was to wear the pendant, for she was to become a devote follower of Isis. From that day on, Akila swore to always love the baby girl as her own and raised her in their humble environment, abiding by the wishes of the mysterious woman.

The hard labour from the harvest finally came to an end, and was time for Hapu to leave his farm and to journey to the city of Thebes to sell his wheat to the granaries. Upon hearing about the journey, Anck-su-namun pleaded with her parents to allow her to accompany her father, as she wanted to visit the great temple of Isis and see the city as she had never been. After much contemplation, Akila and Hapu agreed in letting her go. Akila was not enthusiastic in letting her go to the city, for she feared the child would corrupt her untainted soul.

It took the party a week to travel by donkey to reach the granaries in Thebes. Anck-su-namun was overwhelmed by the grandiose and monumental structure of the city. In the high-rise were the tops of the colossal oblisques (sp?), temples and palaces. Wide-eyed she wondered through the busy bazaar with merchants bargaining and selling their goods. She was amazed by all the activity she did not realize she had walked right into a middle aged woman.

"_Oh my,"_ she gushed, _" I am so sorry, I have never been to Thebes before… and I.. I'm sorry._" She stuttered. The woman scrutinized her very carefully before asking, _" What is your name dear?" _

"_Anck-su-namun, daughter of the wheat farmer hapu mame," _

"_Where are you from?" _

"_From a farm in Coptos mame" _

"_thank you Anck-su-namun," _and with that the lady disappeared into one of the bazaar huts.

Anck-su-namun continued her way towards the temple of Isis, which was situated in the center of the city. From across the other side of the center square, Anck-su-namun was able to hear the hymns from the temple of Osiris_. Interesting idea to put the temples of husband and wife gods near each other, _she thought to herself.

The temple of Isis was itself majestic. The façade was engraved with images depicting the winged Isis in a vibrant royal blue, gold and red. As she walked through the main entrance, Anck was captivated by the copious amount of columns, each depicting the mysteries surrounding Isis. She placed herself infront of a statue and began to pray. Anck allowed herself to become completely engulfed by the hymns and the strong smell of sandalwood and lotus, that she lost track of time.

One priestess gently touched her shoulder, arousing Anck from her deep meditation.

"_The public prayer area must close now, I am afraid you must leave_," the priestess stated. When Anck-su-namun looked up at her, she became suddenly overcome with a sense of piety. She could feel a sense of power, a sense of spirituality that she had never sensed in anyone before. Feeling as if unwelcome, Anck-su-namun ran out of the temple. In her running she did not care to notice the person she bumped into on the way passing the temple of Osiris, however they noticed her….. they were captivated by her slight figure, her long wavy black hair her large brown eyes and the golden glow of her skin. How they wanted to call out to her to tell her to stop, she would never know……

Back in the temple, the high priestess, who had seen the whole event approached the priestess.

"_Who was that?"_ she questioned,

"_Some farm girl, I am not sure,"_

"_That was not just a farm girl, I am sure you felt it"_

"_yes, yes I did.."_

end of chapter one, hope its not too horrible! Please review

cheers


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was only a month after Anck-su-namun and her fathers return from Thebes that one afternoon there was an unexpected visitor.

Akila had just finished her weaving when there was a knock on the door. Outside was a middle aged woman dressed in garments of someone with a high position in society accompanied by two officials.

"_Hello_?" Akila asked, confused..

"_Are you the wife of Hapu and mother to Anck-su-namun?"_ asked the woman.

"_yes.. yes I am mame, how can I help you?"_

"_I would like to discuss matters about your daughter"_

"_What do you want with her!_" Akila cried out, now protective of her daughters wellbeing.

"_Your daughter is very beautiful, perhaps one of the most exquisite in the upper and lower lands, and I find her appropriate to serve the Pharaoh himself, become one of his maidens."_

Tears began to swell in Akila's eyes. The fears of corrupting the child were becoming true. If she was to serve as the Pharaohs bed slave, she would lose her spirit.

"_Please do not take my favourite child_" she sobbed, for hope that the woman would take pity on her, a naïve thought.

"_Wife of Hapu, we have chosen your daughter and she is to come with us tonight."_ Eshe, the woman who was the head mistress of the Pharaohs concubines and was in charge of looking for new maidens and looked after their wellbeing, felt sorry for the mother. She did not like the fact that she was taking away a loved child, however the Pharaoh was growing irritable and was pressing for a new mistress to be found.

Anck-su-namun overheard the conversation and revealed herself to the visitors.

"_Do not worry mama, I have overheard the conversation. It is ok, I will go. Its an honour to our family to be chosen……. Please stop crying"_ Although her body filled with remorse, she could not stop the feeling of excitement. She was being given the opportunity to change her life, to live in Thebes… be closer to Isis, everything she dreamed of. However, through her innocence and purity of heart she did not know how she was to serve the Pharaoh.

Anck-su-namun left that night. She prayed to Isis the whole trip to Thebes, asking the goddess to look after her. The party traveled night and day to their destination which they reached a few nights later. The city centre was desolate, except for the few still roaming around. Once inside the palace, Eshe led her to the chambers in which she would be living. Exhausted by the trip, Anck-su-namun collapsed into the soft silken sheets of the queen size bed. Overcome with comfort she dropped off to sleep.

_The poor girl, she does not know what ordeals lie ahead of her, _thought Eshe as she closed the gold adorned door behind her.

The sun began to stream through the open windows of the room as Anck-su-namun began to stir. Unfamiliar with her new surroundings, she began to look around in awe. The room was enormous, bigger than her previous home! Her queen sized bed was situated in the centre of the room against a wall and was covered in the softest and purist white silk, _fit for a queen, _she thought. To the left of the bed was an open archway which led to a balcony, overlooking lotus gardens and the city centre. Within the room itself was a large bath, the water warmed from the sun and surfaced with lotus petals. She noticed everything seemed to be adorned with the finest golds and stones.

As she walked around in disbelief two women, a little older than herself walked into the room carrying garments for her to wear.

"_mistress_.." they each bowed their heads in a formal greeting. This was unexpected as Anck-su-namun had never been treated like this before.

"_we are hear to prepare you for a viewing with Eshe head mistress of the maidens of the Pharaoh,"_

"_oh ok, uh… what is a viewing?"_ Anck-su-namun questioned.

"_Eshe will inform you how you will be living you life here,"_ and with that the servants bathed Anck-su-namun and dressed her in a simple white garment, and decorated her delicate features with make-up.

Anck-su-namun gazed at herself in the reflection of the mirror. She had been completely transformed. Her large almond eyes were now lined heavily with the black kohl, her lips painted with a shimmery bronze. Her golden skin now glowed with such intensity, it was as if Re had embodied inside her. As she walked down the corridor she could not help notice the stares she received from passer-bys.

Eshe was overjoyed at the transformation; her appearance was now that of a goddess. _The Pharaoh will be very pleased indeed_, she thought to herself. She informed Acnk-su-namun of her daily duties; to take part in a dance class, to become a master in Sai and to visit the temple of their patron god/goddess daily. Then she went on to describing Anck's duties with the Pharaoh. When she was to turn 18years, she would become one of Seti's personal mistresses. She was to please him in every way and obey each of his commands. And finally, _"You are not to touch or be touched by any other man. Anck-su-namun, you are now the possession of Seti, do you understand?"_

Anck-su-namun suddenly was fearful. She did not expect to be serving the Pharaoh in such a way, she did not want to…. However she had no choice.

After the briefing, Anck-su-namun was allowed to visit the temple of Isis. She had always felt a special connection with the goddess, as if Isis herself was taking care of her. This is why she devoted herself to prayer.

Due to her promotion on the social hierarchy, Anck-su-namun was allowed past the public prayer room and into the chamber dedicated for priestesses and high officals. She entered the dark room lit by candles and filled with the sweet sent of lotus incense and knelt in front of the large statue of her deity. She prayed to Isis to look after her throughout the ordeal yet to come and to give her courage and strength. While she prayed a soft and soothing, yet authoritive voice spoke to her in her mind…

"_My child, you are on your path of destiny, embrace it. I will always be here, watching over you and will be with you in great times of need." _And just like that the voice was gone. Anck-su-namun was overcome with peace and as she rose from her meditative position she caught the eye of the High Priestess who was watching her intently. Anck-su-namun bowed her head in respect and turned to walk out of the temple. What she did not see was the High Priestess return the gesture…..

sorry if this gets corny or boring. Im just trying to set the scene and background story before she meets Imhotep.

Plz review


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for the reviews:) i really appreciate them and i hope you enjoy this chapter...  
**

**Chapter Three**

The summer season was filled of sultry and sweltering days which made the work of the labourers who were building the numerous temples and complex's for the Pharaoh difficult.

For the mistresses, the majority of their day they lounged about the lotus filled spas in the courtyard. There was much hostility between the mistresses due to the jealousy of favouritism and the entrance of Anck-su-namun increased this disposition. The twenty other girls saw Anck-su-namun as the highest of all threats due to her angelic beauty and aura. It was mostly Kiya, the nineteen year old with coffee coloured skin and almond cat-like eyes, whom was currently the Pharaoh's favourite, saw Anck-su-namun as her nemesis and vowed to do what she could to remain in this position. By being the favourite, she possessed authority over the other concubines, therefore enabling her to influence. She knew she would be able to turn all the girls against this new threat, _she must not succeed,_ Kiya thought to herself.

Unfortunately for Anck-su-namun, Kiya was to be her teacher in dance and in sai fighting, although fortunately, Anck-su-namun's lessons were overseen by Eshe during the first half year, which gave her enough time to build skills. The first day in which Eshe was not to oversee Anck's training gave Kiya an opportunity to shake her opponent and warn her not to get in her way. The girls began the practice with sai weapons. They prowled in circles around each other, their eyes locked in an intense stare waiting for the other to make their move. Kiya lunged viciously and Anck-su-namun blocked. The metal of the sai's rang every time they connected with each other. Both girls were agile and moved quickly on their feet, however Kiya, being the more experienced fighter maneuvered to her advantage which resulted in Anck-su-namun losing both weapons and being thrown against the wall with Kiya's fingers clasped around her neck in a dominant position.

"_I know you plan to become Seti's favourite when you are initiated, but I am not going to let you, you are to obey me, you are below me…_" Kiya hissed,

"_And if I don't…" _Anck-su-namun challenged her, never breaking her defiant eye contact.

"_oh… you will.."_ she smiled disdainfully and released her grasp and walked away.

Anck-su-namun was filled with anger and hate. She despised Kiya and wanted to get her revenge, thus vowing to practice in all her spare time so for the showcase she would be able to defeat her.

A couple of weeks later, during one of her solo practice Anck-su-namun was being watched. She had mastered the sai to perfection, yet she did not feel completely satisfied. As she replaced the sai weapons she wistfully looked at the other weapons hanging up. She picked up a Samurai, wishing she knew how to use it. Childishly she swung it around, not knowing what she should do. The person in the shadows saw her and decided to reveal themselves to the young adult.

"_Have you ever used the samurai before, Anck-su-namun?" _the old woman questioned.

Not expecting to see another person in the room with her, Anck-su-namun flinched.

"_I am sorry, I did not know there was anyone else in here with me. No I haven't used them before, I have only been training with the sai's but I am so bored of them and wish to move onto something more advanced."_

"_I saw the practice when Kiya threatened you.. she is a tough fighter, but I see potential in you to be greater. I used to be the master here before the Pharaoh decided I was too old to teach. If you would like I can make you my apprentice and teach you the secrets of all martial arts."_

"_wow, thankyou so much,"_ Anck-su-namun was in shock, with these lessons she would be able to achieve her goal.

"Your training shall begin now," Neithobet, picked up the samurai from Anck-su-namun and swirled it around her in grace and ease. "the secret to all fighting is so never stop moving, make it a dance," and with the agility of a person many years younger than her she leaped and bounded around Anck-su-namun.

Anck-su-namun trained with Neithobet daily, where she learnt all the arts and was ready when it came to the showcase.

The showcase was open to all students and their teachers and was performed in central square in the city, open for any who was interested to see. Seti and his closest advisors were seated at the front of the podium, above the rest of the audience, who ranged from priests to the ordinary merchant. Clad in a minute bronze top and skirt which did not leave much to the imagination, Anck-su-namun waited nervously side stage. Neithobet approached her to help calm her nerves.

"_Good luck Anck-su-namun, may the gods be with you"_ she smiled mysteriously and kissed the girl on her forehead, then left.

Anck-su-namun turn finally came around and entered the stage with Kiya opposite her. Both girls glared at each other, both wanting to out-do each other. They picked the sai's from the range of weapons and moved into the starting position.

The Pharaoh clapped his hands which initiated them to begin. Both girls swung around and their weapons hit. Anck-su-namun moved with such swiftness, Kiya was caught off guard as her student had never shown this speed in any practices. A steady drum beat began which rapidly became faster and faster to match Anck-su-namun's pace. _It is like a dance, _thought Anck as she twirled and leaped around her opponent. Growing tired of her sai's she gracefully flipped over to the weapons and picked up the Escrima stick, which she twirled around like a baton and such a speed, the escrima looked as if it was flying around her. Kiya was shocked, she did not expect her student to have learnt any other skill besides the sai. She realized she was the unskilled one in this fight, however this made her act more fiercely in order to win. Kiya blocked Anck's thrusts, however she miscalculated the last and was sent flying to the ground. With the agility and speed of a cheetah, Anck-su-namun made her way over to her opponent and put her in the position of mercy. Anck-su-namun pressed the escrima hard against Kiya's throat…. She had won. However both girls were locked in a fierce gaze and unable to break from it..

"_I think you should leave me alone now Kiya… afterall, I am a better fighter than you"_

"_This is not over…. You just wait…."_

_You know it, REVIEW:) _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"_I think you should leave me alone now Kiya… afterall, I am a better fighter than you"_

"_This is not over…. You just wait…." _

"_Bravo, Bravo"_ Seti proclaimed. He had never seen such an enthralling fight in the showcases and never has a student out mastered their teacher. He wondered who this girl was and how old she was. He desired her so greatly, wanted to feel the smooth curves of her body, the taste of her mouth. Next to him was is closest advisor, the High Priest Imhotep whom decided to leave the activities at the temple of Osiris to join in the day's festivities. He too was captivated by the lithe student who had out mastered her teacher. Not only was he captivated by her ability and beauty, but also the strength in her spirit….

Eshe entered the podium to break up the two girls who were still in a fierce attacking position. She pulled Anck-su-namun off of her teacher and then helped Kiya from the ground.

"_where did you learn to fight like that?"_ Eshe asked Anck-su-namun.

"_Neithobet, the old master taught me 'mam"_

"_Neithobet? There is no one called that name here" _Eshe responded confusingly.

Anck-su-namun was mystified "but she's over…." Anck glanced over to wear her master was, who smiled gently at her, bowed her head in respect than vanished…She thought to herself _Neithobet….._ then realized the name Neith would be more appropriate for her mysterious master who had turned out to be the goddess or war Neith.

Eshe dismissed the conversation and approached Seti, who beckoned her over.

"_Eshe, who is that girl?"_ Seti asked,

"_Great Pharaoh Seti, that is 16 year old mistress in training Anck-su-namun. She came to the palace at the beginning of the year."_

"_would she be ready to serve me at the end of this year?"_

"_Sir, she would not yet be 18…"_

"_Do not oppose me, I desire her beyond all mistresses, just tell me will she be ready?"_

"_yes Sir, I shall speed up her training for you."_

"_I want her ready for the end of the year for an early induction."_

That night, Anck-su-namun allowed herself to soak in the baths. Her two maids assisted her in her washing, however she asked them to leave her in peace and closed her eyes in meditation. She had accomplished her goal, and proved to be stronger and more talented than the favourite. Anck was aroused from her meditation as the door to her chamber was opened and Eshe entered. Eshe congratulated her on her triumph and discussed what she had been asked by Seti earlier that day. Anck's mood suddenly diminished, she did not want to be rushed into serving the Pharaoh any sooner. After Eshe retreated, she stepped out of the bath and placed a plain white linen dress on. Just as she was to depart to go to the temples to council with the High Priestess, Eshe returned to her room with a grave expression.

"_Anck-su-namun…. I have just heard some distressing news….. I have just been informed that your parents taken the journey with Osiris into the afterlife… I am so sorry.."_

Anck-su-namun stood there, in disbelief. She wanted so desperately to escape, to run as far as she could to forget about the sorrows in her life. She walked with all the composure she could muster before running to the temple of Osiris to pray for her dead parents.

As she reached the prayer room she collapsed onto the ground before the green statue of Osiris and began to sob.

Her cries were heard throughout the temple, and caught the attention of Imhotep whom was deep in meditation. He followed the sounds of the cries until he came across the petite figure of a girl curled up on the ground crying out in lamentation. As he approached the body the figure looked up, startled by the entrance of another. As she glanced up he recognized her immediately as the girl who captivated his attention during the days festivities._ Even when she mourns she still possesses such beauty, _he thought to himself.

Anck-su-namun heard footsteps approaching her and quickly looked up. Her cries had roused the High Priest. Embarrassed about her disorderly appearance and tear-streaked face she began to fumble with her dress to make her more presentable. The High Priest, clothed in a dark linen kilt and robe which opened slightly to reveal the chiseled muscles of his golden chest, lowered himself down to her level and asked her what was troubling her. She explained her situation, of her parents death and then of her awaiting duties to the Pharaoh. He felt such remorse that he raised his hands to her face to wipe away the tears, then placed a light kiss on her forehead. They both stared into the depths of each others eyes, seeing through the façade of their appearance. The attraction was indescribable and was so powerful, not even the gods could intervene. However their attraction and even touch was forbidden. She was the property of the Pharaoh and he was a High Priest, dedicated to Osiris. Anck-su-namun suddenly broke the connection and moved out of his reach.

"_uh.. I am sorry I must go.."_ she stuttered, then ran out of the temple, leaving Imhotep filled with infactuation.

That night, both of their dreams were filled with images of the other, dreams that could only stay dreams, otherwise suffer the terrible consequences…..


End file.
